


Levi Ackerman x Female Reader Story Requests!

by MissAckerman93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Levi Ackerman/reader - Freeform, Levi x Reader - Freeform, levi ackerman x reader - Freeform, levi/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAckerman93/pseuds/MissAckerman93
Summary: Hello, dear reader! Welcome to my AO3 page. As you can see, I love writing about Levi Ackerman from Attack on Titan. I have many stories ongoing published here, so please read them if you haven’t already. If yes, thank you! ❤️ Comment your thoughts about them.Even if I have my own ideas, I have decided to interact with my readers in a fun way. I’d like for you to request me any idea you’d want me to write a story about involving Levi Ackerman with reader. It can include other AOT/SNK characters.Please comment your ideas! I’ll make a list of them and do a compilation with all the stories for you to enjoy! ❤️I accept requests in English and Spanish. ☺️Rules:I will not accept requests with any inappropriate content involving children.
Relationships: Attack Titan (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	Levi Ackerman x Female Reader Story Requests!

Request me a story with Levi Ackerman and Reader. ❤️ Your idea is my command. :3 I’ll try my best to write it down. ❤️☺️


End file.
